Christmas Day
by under.that.sun
Summary: Three different pairings spending Christmas together. Every chapter has it's own pairing and summary. 1 - SmoAce, 2 - LawLu, 3 - ZoSan. All three chapters will be uploaded today until midnight by Pacific Time Zone (or -8 GMT(Greenwich mean time)).
1. Red and White

**A.N. A gift fic for Stephanie-san, as always, hope you enjoy it as it is on your request ;}.**

**P.S. It also includes a prompt from Paulie MickeyJ. **

**Warnings: yaoi – man x man, AU, SmoAce, yakuza!Ace, yakuza!Smoker, I know nothing about stripping and feel too embarrassed to research, bear with me if it that part will be crap. More or less this is rated M.**

**Word count: 2 413**

**Summary: I think that if you read the warning you pretty much know what this is about… :D And if you don't know: Ace is one of the Whitebeard's successors and quite frankly doesn't care about it. Other do care and so Ace now has a bodyguard following him around, Ace doesn't really care about that either, after all, he does **_**enjoy**_** the company.**

_Red and White (Like a Wine) (or Christmas…)_

Loud, ear splitting gun shot rang through the dark, dirty, red brick alley. The walls were soaked with dumpster stench and the steam coming from the ground vents made the alley a bit disoriented and perfect for whatever shady business you wished to do. The alley wasn't anything special, there were countless other like this one all around the world, in America, in USA, New York, Brooklyn.

It wasn't even special for the possible murder that just moments ago was witnessed by those dirty, red brick walls. Of course, one would then ask: 'What was the point of even excluding it, then?' Well, it wasn't every day that Fire Fist was sent to do some dirty work for Pops. He was after all, one of the heirs, sure, only the second one, but knowing how long yakuza lived for and that Marco was double his age raised his chances of one day being the boss quite high, meaning – his life was valuable.

And Ace the Fire Fist couldn't care less. He didn't much value his life which was why as he walked out of the alley he was followed by a man that could not be described as a 'shadow' as he trailed behind Ace in all his two meter glory, bulky frame, ash white hair and ice cold expression. 'Chase' Smoker was official Ace's body guard who had the misfortune to be with said young man twenty four – seven.

All in all it seems like a typical yakuza day, didn't it? It would have been if it wasn't Ace and if it wasn't Smoker accompanying him…

Ace took off the gloves he had been wearing and threw them into some corner without even glancing at it, he then turned at Smoker grinning widely. "That's it for today, right?"

The seemingly stoic man nodded saying a quiet 'Yes' and opened a limousine which had been waiting nearby, door for Ace to get in. The freckled male smirked slyly and sat in, only a moment latter to be joined by his bodyguard. Once the car doors were closed he stretched like a cat, dropping his head on the wide shoulder of his bodyguard. "Had you to shoot his arm to prove your point Ace-sama?" Smoker asked after a while.

The freckled youth shrugged. "He was getting annoying with his whining, besides he's a shady, old doctor who sells meds as drugs, I think he can take care of himself from such a bruise."

"If you say so Ace-sama."

Ace's nose scrunched as he looked up at the grey haired man. "Drop the 'sama' part, will you, you're too close to call me that."

Grey eyes flickered for a moment at the 'close' part, but Smoker managed to keep a cam expression. "My position as a body guard does not let me such familiarity with you as it might interfere with my work."

The smaller pale 'pffft'ed' at that small smile gracing his lips. "If you say so big guy."

Smoker did not answered, not that Ace expected anything different from the man, he was a man of few words and most of those words were uttered only when they very in private with no one to hear them. The man was paranoid like that.

Good thing that Ace had a plan on a way he could change that frown upside down. The blackened window between Ace's part of the car and the driver went down and the formally dressed chauffeur turned to them. "We're here Master Ace."

The brunet nodded, hopping out of the car and stopping for a moment for Smoker to catch up with him. He watched the bulky man's face shift into slight horror and met the grey eyes head on as those eyes were turned at him. Ace grinned cockily and nodded. "That's right. We're going in _there_."

Smoker pulled himself together and scrunched his nose in disgust. "Must we go in there?"

The freckled youth looked up at the neon sign with the name of the establishment they were going in – 'Wonderland'. "Yes, there are _things _I have planned for us in there."

Brown and grey eyes once again met as the bodyguard answered. "It's a strip club."

Ace's grin only widened as nodded. "I know, isn't that great? Think of all the _possibilities_…"

"I am not having a threesome with anyone and I refuse to watch any naked women or men dancing around the pole."

The young yakuza commander started moving towards the entrance. "But it won't be anyone who will be dancing."

Smoker groaned. "Have you gone to some drastic lengths and **booked** someone?"

Ace chuckled. "You could say that."

The bodyguard shook his head. "I cannot believe you."

Brunet wiggled his eyebrows. "You better do, and believe me, you will _love_ it."

Ace walked in through the door first waving at the bouncer by the door, he surprisingly was even more bulky than Smoker. The grey haired man followed in after his superior with frown marring his face. After a few twists and turns in corridors they reached the main room. There were three aisles in the middle of the room, the two from the sides had two very attractive women, barely in their lingerie dancing around the poles. At the aisle right in front of them there was one very attractive man, who kept grinding against the pole completely naked.

After a curious glance in that side Smoker's eyes returned on the freckled male, who had almost reached the stairs to the second floor where all the VIP rooms laid and was staring at him while waiting for the grey haired man to catch up. Smoker, although reluctantly, went for the stair case dreading what might follow in the next couple hours or more. It all depended how long Ace wanted to torture him.

After reaching the top of the stairs the bodyguard saw Ace standing by the door further up the hall, grinning widely, arm on the door knob, doors slightly open, but not enough for anyone to glimpse inside. Smoker slowly dragged himself to the door hoping that some sort of hell pit will swallow him before he neared the thrice damned door that surely led to some private room with some private dancers he will have to bear watch make fools out of themselves while trying to make two gay guys hard. Yes, he really didn't want to be there.

Unfortunately for the body guard, no hell pit opened, the building didn't magically went on fire and did not collapse. As soon as he reached the door Ace grabbed his hand and dragged the bulky man in the room, immediately closing the door after himself. He got pushed towards the black leather sofa in front of the silver colored pole and was surprised to take notice that the room was completely empty of people, except for the two of them.

Using Smoker's bafflement Ace deposited older man on the couch and slid himself on his lap, facing the grey haired male, hands on his cheeks as he breathed down on his lips, faces only inches apart. "Wait for me a moment handsome, I need some minor things to do and I will be once again within your divine company."

With those words the could-be-boss pressed his lips to Smoker's and left the room. The bodyguard melted into the couch trying to get himself together after a tease like that. It was common knowledge that Ace was open about his conquests with both genders, but he focused all of his attention on Smoker once the man became brunet's guard.

Smoker could only blame himself for the attention because the first time they met he let his eyes wander quite obviously showing he was interested in what the young man had to offer. After that began their endless dance. The first time Smoker was unprepared and still too fascinated with the brat to hold back. All it took was an afternoon together of Ace flirting and sending the right kind of signal and by dinner time Smoker was ravishing the freckled youth quite eagerly.

He realized his mistake quite soon after Ace became clingy, seductive, provocative and all kids of slutty not only in private but outside of closely sealed bedroom door where such affair was a fair game. Sullenly Smoker had to admit he gave in such games more often than he should and had more than one experience of wild sex in inappropriate places…

At least now they had a private room, although the grey haired male really hoped this won't involve anyone else except the two of them, he was quite possessive to be truthful. He wouldn't have qualms of killing anyone who put their hands on _his_ Ace and he even had a reason as the youth's bodyguard!

Smoker was pulled out of his chaotic thoughts as the door opened and instead of some half naked or provocatively dressed girl, Ace came in wearing nothing more than really skinny _leather_ pants that had its seams ripped at some points. His chest was covered in six or seven leather belts and on his neck there sat a collar. Smoker could already feel his pants getting uncomfortable.

Ace grinned seeing the grey haired male's shoulder's tense and how uncomfortable h suddenly became with his lower part of the body. The youth pushed off the closed door he has been leaning on as his lover was inspecting his new get up, and in confident strides close the distances to the pole grinning as a Cheshire cat once next to it.

He leant forward as much as his arms which were holding the pole let him and blew a puff of air a his beloved. "Did you really think I would ever let anyone see how rough and angry you get? Never my love, never am I going to let go of your glorious self, so you better throw away all those fears of me being unfaithful or making you do something you will not enjoy."

Ace painfully slowly straightened back and as soon as he was sure Smoker's attention was on him seductively threw his leg around the pole caressing pole with his hand like it was a precious lover. Then in a moment's notice the brunet climbed on the pole and let his upper half lean backwards, grinning at the grey haired man's blown pupils.

Smoker melts into the couch, finally relaxing an enjoying the show. In the meantime Ace pulls his legs upwards demonstrating good arm strength, and after a moment of being upside down let his legs down by flipping them towards Smoker. His bare toes brushes through the grey haired man's leg making the older man's breath hitch.

Ace grins widely and slowly brushes his hand through his belt covered chest reaching for one of the buckles and teasingly slowly takes it off. As the leather belt falls on the ground Ace's chest is left with a red line where the belt had been on. The brunet continues by taking two small steps towards the couch and leaning over Smoker's spread figure blowing a puff of air towards his lips and quickly withdrawing when the other man tries to lean forward and catch those lips in a kiss.

"Na-ha, that will come latter."

Smoker grunts unhappily, but fall back into the couch and with intensive gaze continuing to watch the show. Satisfied with attention once again being focused on his body Ace bents in half so his backside would be in Smoker's eye level, and starts slowly wiggling it while his arms climbs up reducing the sharp angle. Once he is standing up straightly once again, back still turned to Smoker, he lets another belt fall off falling on the ground with it.

The brunet slowly turns around, grins seductively and without using his hands, back propped to the pole, slides up standing straight. Another belt reaches the ground with a silent click of the metal as Ace gets on his fours and slowly crawls to Smoker and using way too much skin contact pulls himself in the bigger man's lap. He doesn't say anything as Smoker's hands found their way on his sides.

Instead Ace's fingertips brush through Smoker's cheeks. "How bad do you want me?"

Grey haired man's breath hitches as he exhales, trying to relax his tense muscles and _very_ tense member on which the minx on his lap pressed his tights to. "How about I show you?"

Ace's smile widens as his fingers leave the cheeks and starts taking off the rest of the belts. "I really have no patience…" He fumbles with the last belt and quickly drops it on the ground. "Just make love to me…"

Smoker raises eyebrows at how quickly the show has ended, but doesn't say anything more content with finally being able to take his prize. "Is there a bed here?"

Brunet hums for an answer nudging his head towards the wall behind the couch where a simple wooden door stands.

In no time the pair finds themselves half naked and panting. Well Smoker was half naked, Ace wore only the collar from before. The older man brushes his hand through Ace's tight making the smaller male whine with need. "Don't -pant- tease!" The grey haired male only chuckles and trails a wet line of kisses to Ace's chin were he digs his teeth into the skin making the man below him hiss and squirm. "Come here." Ace's hands pull the short grey locks up and find the lips of the older male. "You're so terrible and I still love you." He whispers as he dives for a kiss.

The kiss is sloppy and involves way too much sucking of lips, but they're fine with how it is. It's the feeling they share that matters. They feel connected and inseparable, they can convey how strongly they feel about each other and how glad they are to be together. In their line of work one can never know how long it's left for them to live, and such the two yakuza from the very beginning knew better than resist what they were feeling once they knew it was mutual. Why should they waste time? They will die anyways, why not spending the time together before that happens?

It truly was a fine piece of logic that they kept to themselves because they liked their privacy, well, Smoker more than Ace.


	2. Find the Mistletoe

**A.N. This prompt was given by Hweianime, so all thanks are directed to her for the idea… ^-^**

**Prompt: Mistletoe games.**

**Warnings: yaoi – man x man, AU, LawLu, extreme case of "meaningless fluffiness, or at least is attempted to be such, established relationship.**

**Word count: 4 085**

_Find the Mistletoe_

Having a half-Japanese boyfriend while possessing very small amount of knowledge about Japanese culture, was something that simply asked to be ride full of unexpected surprises. So having Luffy demand that they spend their Christmas together, as in _just _the two of them, was surprising, while highly welcomed. And Law loved his boyfriend enough to be composedly excited about the whole ordeal.

Truth to be told Law would most probably have spent the Christmas alone – sitting at home with some comfort food and watching cheesy Christmas movies. But for some reason Luffy decided that they will be spending the holiday together and even going out to some sort of event that he was too excited to truly tell about. Thus, Law was clueless exactly where Luffy was dragging him on the fine Christmas evening.

The two of them had exchanged gifts as soon as they woke up as Luffy had stayed with Law through the Christmas Eve and had met the Christmas day in the most pleasurable way possible. They had cuddled in the bed until midday watching the same cheesy Christmas movies Law would have watched if he had been alone. But he wasn't alone and watching those movies with his beloved made a huge difference.

After their lazy stay in bed they visited Luffy's family to exchange gifts with them, but not staying for long as everyone had plans of their own.

"Will you at least hint me where we're going?"

The shorter brunet shook his head, shaking of the fallen snowflakes while doing so, only for others to fall on him. "No chance Traffy, it would ruin the surprise!"

Law let a small smirk pull up his lip corners as they stopped by a traffic light and brushed his knuckles by Luffy's frost bitten, red cheek. "But we're almost there, a hint won't change anything, will it?"

Luffy's brown eyes melted a bit as their gaze became a bit foggy from such intimate contact with his lover. As the light change to green and the three people family who stood with them moved to cross the street Luffy shook his head, grabbing his most precious person's hand and dragging him across the street. "Oh no, I know what you're trying to do, and it's not working! You will not make me absent minded by your mere touch and make me spill the secret! It might have worked last night, but _now_ you're getting nothing out of me!" Luffy turned his head ahead repeating his last phrase. "Getting nothing!"

Trafalgar let his hand sneak around Luffy's waist as he bought him by his side as they continued walking the half empty streets. "C'mon sweetie, it's not _that_ big of a deal, right?"

The young male stopped turning his wide eyes at the tattooed male next to himself. "You definitely had a drink too much, you **never** use pet names unless you're drunk! Good thing I didn't let you drive and decide on going foot."

Law furrowed his brows as he tried to find an answer, but more sounding like a whine. "But you said it was because it's snowing and a – the road is slippery, and b – the view is much nicer this way."

Luffy starts walking again, his hand in Law's so the latter keeps up to his pace. He glances at Law, from the corner of his eyes and smirks a bit. "I may have forgotten to add a reason c."

The tattooed male's jaw fell open as he stared at his boyfriend with unbelieving gaze. "You kept it a secret from me!" He said with rather non character voice making Luffy once again halt in place.

"Traffy?" He put his small hand on Law's forehead. "Are you really alright? It seems like the alcohol is getting to your head."

Law shook his head and leaned forward to put a peck on the smaller male's lips. "Nah, it's alright, I want to see your surprise."

Smaller male simply sighed and once again continue their walk. Several minutes later of silence and comfort from holding their hands they reached a big building, with gold colored big letter on top of the entrance. "Skypiea?"

Luffy nodded his head in answer and without hesitation walked in through the spinning door dragging his boyfriend along. "This hotel is hosting a Christmas game this year. They have hidden Mistletoes through the floors and we will have to find them. The couple who wins gets a two day completely free stay in the luxury suite for whatever date they choose."

Needless to say Law sobered up with all the bright lights and the new bit of the information. "Are you sure they're fine with homosexual couples though? Even though some might not say it, same couples aren't welcomed at some places."

The small brunet smiled at the older man with a bit sad smile for being reminded of how humans tend to be unfair and judgmental. "Don't worry, my friend works here and she said the owner and host of the hotel is even encouraging for homosexual couples to participate."

Without Law noticing he found himself walking the stairs and climbing to the fourth floor – Luffy never trusted elevators. "Well, if you say so."

They walked through grey metal doors into the fourth floor lobby and were immediately met with by pleasant blond girl with her hair braided into two braids. She smiled gently at them. "Are you here for the Mistletoe game?" Getting an eager nod from Luffy she continued speaking. "If you could provide your ID so I could look for you in the list of the participants."

Luffy quickly rummaged through his pockets looking for his ID, after a moment he turned his hopeful eyes at Law. "Do you have it?"

Law rolled his eyes, taking out his wallet from the inner pocket of his coat and producing Luffy's ID among with his own, to the blond. "Here you go."

The short male quickly pecked Law's cheek and gripped his free left arm. "You're the best!"

Taking back the ID and nodding to the girl's wish for a good game, Trafalgar raised an eyebrow. "Just because I had your ID? Which I must remind you gave me yourself yesterday?"

Younger male tilted his head. "Did I? Either way! You're awesome!"

Law shook his head smiling. "If it's all that it takes to stay the best in your eyes you will never find anyone better."

Suddenly Luffy appeared in front of Law with serious face. "Law is the best because he's Law, not because you're awesome, it's just a bonus."

The tattooed male smiled gently bumping his forehead with Luffy's. "I know, I was only teasing."

The small body in front of his relaxed and thin arms wrapped around Law in a hug. "Alright then, I don't want you believing any nonsense."

"Alright, let's get going, shall we?"

"Yes!" Luffy linked their hands and tugged Trafalgar's to start walking.

After walking for about a minute along the corridor they found double wooden doors beyond which was a nice, red themed lounge. Across the room there were scattered couches and armchairs, all turned towards the middle of the room where big, dark wood table stood, on the table they could see some envelopes. There were five couples already there.

As the ten people turned their heads to the pair, the brunettes noticed that they were the only same sex couple there so far. Trying not to show how the curious gazes made him tense Law looked down at Luffy who as always seemed completely unaffected by other people in the room. "Where shall we sit?"

Luffy looked up, grinned widely and turned back to the room to choose a seat, completely ignoring how four of the five couples suddenly turned around feeling embarrassed for staring. The last couple was a petit woman with black wavy hair and a black dress with white lining and a bulky guy with short black hair and quite ugly mug. They didn't seem to fit but looked perfectly happy together.

As the two males sat down a badly disguised squeal reached their ears from the couple's direction. After a quick glance to his left were the couple were sitting Law saw the black haired woman blushing, hands put on her lips as she stared at him and Luffy with shinning eyes. "They're SO cute!"

Even though the girl's voice was in a whisper it was clearly heard by the couple in question and the brunettes simultaneously blushed after hearing the words. They would occasionally meet girls who would absolutely fangirl over two good looking guys being a couple. Law never really understood the delight those girls saw in it, but he was happy it wasn't hate they were receiving.

It took fifteen minutes for another ten couples to enter – among which another three were homosexual which made Law relax for not being the only such couple, Luffy as always was ignorant and happily chattered with the two girls that sat down in the love seat next to theirs. After several more minutes the same girl who they had to show their IDs to came into the room and stood by the table.

"As you all know, this year Skypiea is hosting a Christmas couple game for the first time ever. The goal of this game will be to in the time period of two hours to find ten hidden mistletoes. Each place has fifteen batches of them and we would appreciate if you were goods sports and would only take the ones belonging to you and wouldn't hide away the rest, if we come to knowledge of such things happening, the pair who did such things will be disqualified."

The blonde picked up one of the envelopes and held it up for everyone to see. "This envelope contains the map of the first four floors and keys without labels. Some of these keys open doors to staff corridors and some to conference room, which our staff would ask not to ask no matter how much the table may seem comfortable."

A chuckle went through the room as to exactly why the table might seem 'comfortable', with a small smile the staff member continued. "After the game everyone will be invited to the Christmas dinner at the first floor. The two hours start now."

Most of the couples immediately jumped up almost running to the table to grab an envelope. Luffy only turned at Law grinning widely. "Will you kiss me under every mistletoe we find?"

The tattooed male couldn't stop the chuckle as he stood up. "Of course."

Smaller brunet jumped up after him linking their arms together and quickly grabbing an envelope. After a quick shake he gave it to the taller male and watched eagerly as Law opened it. There were five keys in there all hooked up on a chain with zero labels, the keys were very different varying in sizes and shapes, one of them was so small they were convinced it was from some locker. There also were four maps each for one floor, black lines showing places they can go to and grey lines showing where weren't supposed to go.

"There's surprisingly less space to cover than I thought."

Luffy giggled and started walking out of the room. "So kind of them, right?" He pointed at a place on the first floor. "And I already know where we should go first!" He made a dramatic pause. "The cloakroom!"

Law chuckled looking down at their unbuttoned cloaks. "Yea, that does sound like a smart decision, besides it is in the black lines meaning we're allowed to go there."

Once again taking the stairs the pair got down to the first floor where quite near the staircase the cloakroom was situated. Surprisingly – at least for Luffy – it wasn't empty and there were quite a few cloaks inside.

"Huh, so it's usable? Who puts cloaks in a cloakroom when they're staying in a hotel?"

Law ruffled his boyfriend's hair. "Some people come to hotel just to visit restaurant, or to conference or something similar. You know those guys who take your coat when you come to a high class restaurant? That's where they put the coats, did you think they hide it somewhere?"

The smaller brunet pouts walking deeper into the cloakroom where there were more empty hangers. "How was _I_ supposed to know that? And do they just leave it here? Aren't they worried someone might just come and steal them or something."

The surgeon looked down at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. "Cameras Luffy. There are cameras all over corridors and staff rooms to keep such things from happening."

Luffy's lips form an O before he stops in his steps and tugs Law's sleeve. "Do you also see a table with a stash of mistletoes on it?"

Law hums as he looks over said square table with the said pile of mistletoes tied in small brooms. "Yes, it seems I do. Aren't we just lucky?"

The small male looks at his boyfriend and tilts head. "You know, you no longer look tipsy. I realized it just now, how do you feel?"

Trafalgar blinked at the sudden change of subject but shrugged it off as Luffy being his usual unique self. "I feel fine. What do you say? Hang our coats, grab mistletoe and let's get out of here?"

"Sure. But you have to kiss me, you promised."

Law chuckled, leaning down. "As you wish."

Smaller male tip toes a bit and meets Law's kiss midway, grinning into it as his lover starts moving his lips sending a usual jolt of electricity through Luffy's body. "Let's find the other nine."

They quickly hang their coats, take a mistletoe, put a check near their names on the list that lies near the pile that they took theirs (and why did no one told them they will have to do that?) and went to the next best place – the restaurant.

Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, they were not allowed to go into restaurant itself, but instead all around it and even the kitchen. Luffy, being the black hole he is, dragged Law through the quickest route to the kitchen to 'get' some food, meaning he was going to put on his best puppy dog eyes and ask for everyone to feed him, or make Law to pay for anything he eats. And surprise surprise, a waiter by the kitchen door tells them to go into staff hallway next to the kitchen where they can find another pile mistletoes.

Luffy doesn't like that he wasn't allowed into the kitchen and so he sulks all the way to the second and third floor where the pool and saunas are located. It would be all nice and pretty if they didn't waste half an hour going through entire floor only to find out there were no mistletoes there.

"I think we should visit more staff rooms and corridors, it's more likely the mistletoes are hidden where people who stay here won't see them." Law says as they search for staff staircase.

"Where are we supposed to find another eight, Traffy? And the keys?"

Trafalgar suddenly jolts in place. "The keys! We need to find the locker room here, the small key should open one of them!"

It turned out the locker room was right next to the showers, and a meter next to it there was a staff exit they had been looking for. Luckily the locker room contained only lockers and no one changed there, leaving the pair searching for the right locker. They soon find fifteen lockers, all in one line, red Christmas cards with deer and snowman sitting in sledges. Their locker if seventh and it contains one broom of mistletoe.

Luffy gets so excited he jumps in Law's arms and presses a kiss to his lips, the kiss is short but sweet and when they turn to leave the room they come face to face with the two girls Luffy had been chatting with before. Both of them are red in face and the taller one has a grin on her face. The small brunet's face also becomes red as he quickly grabs Law's hand and drags him out without saying anything to the girls. They hear them giggle as they enter the staircase.

"That was embarrassing."

Law chuckles as he scoops Luffy closer by putting his hand on his lower back and kisses him. "You? Embarrassed? Since when?"

The younger male shrugs. "It's usually someone we know who sees us, or total strangers, we only met Sarah and Jane today!"

"You do realize I didn't even knew their names until this moment, right?"

Luffy stops in mid step and looks into his boyfriend's face. "You didn't?! What were you doing when I talked with them!"

Law smirks. "I was admiring you beautiful face."

Luffy smiles and starts walking again. "Flattery will get you nowhere, you were just spacing out while finally sobering out, weren't you?"

"My version sounds better."

"Mine is more believable."

"Are you denying my love for you?" Luffy's breath hitches as Law shoves him to wall and starts nibbling small bites on his neck. "Should I prove how much I care for you?"

"Law~!"

"Yes?"

Luffy groans, but gets himself together. "We really need to go, maybe latter you can remind me how much you love me?"

"Hmph." Trafalgar seals their lips in agreement and opens the door to the fourth floor. "Fine, let's get going then."

The fourth floor is also marked as all free territory they have to check, they have four keys they don't know where to put and so they start looking for which door it might fit. After good seven minutes of needless door handle clicking they find a – ironically – broom closet which opens and inside there's just enough space for a table with a pile with three mistletoe brooms.

"It seems almost everyone took theirs from here already…"

Luffy hums in agreement, face pressed to Law's chest, still enjoying the warmth on his lips from Law's kiss. "Where do we get another six? We only have an hour left!"

Landing a small smile on the mop of black hair under his chin Law answers. "We continue checking the rooms, I think there should be at least two more mistletoes on this floor, then we go back to the pool and try looking somewhere we haven't looked before."

The pair does indeed find another two mistletoe brooms – one in a conference room and another in staff corridor. They take the corridor and a staff elevator to get on the second floor where they find another corridor with doors to staff rooms. Surprisingly the next mistletoe batch isn't in a locked room, but instead in some sort of a common room, where they staff inside get quite an eyeful when they kiss. Law can only roll his eyes when Luffy doesn't react to the workers stares and only drags his boyfriend out of the room happily chatting how they were only the third to take the plan from there.

"Can you believe it! We already have seven! Three more to go!"

Tattooed male grins infected by his lover's innocent happiness. "Yes, we have thirty seven minutes for that, although."

Luffy stops again and grins sheepishly as he thrusts the maps to Law. "Can you tell me where we are? I'm kind of lost..."

Trafalgar rolls his eyes as he takes the map his boyfriend had confiscated at the beginning at the game and declared it his property and that he shall be the guide in this adventure, it was an overly dramatic speech and Luffy's pleading eyes that made Law give the map in. Quickly finding their position he notices that up ahead them there is a black marked room, which is quite far from every other black marked place and is surrounded by big patches of grey. After sharing his suspicions with the smaller male, the two set on investigating the place.

The pair find a locked boiler room there to which door their last key accidentally fits perfectly. The inside is damp and dark, but there's a lamp put on a table with mistletoes. They take theirs and may or may not linger in the room longer than needed because they may or may not have gotten 'distracted' while Law was fulfilling his promise.

With two more mistletoes to find the pair gets down to first floor where the must find the last two. It appeared that the staircase led net to the kitchen which they once again they were unable to enter instead Law choosing to walk back to lobby where they started everything by the long route around restaurant they haven't walked before hoping to find mistletoes there.

Luck seemingly wasn't at their side as they reached the lobby where registry with its high ceiling Christmas tree stood.

"There's seven minutes left."

Luffy pouted and leaned on Law. "I know, this sucks, we really did walk around _everywhere_, where have we missed two mistletoe points?" They stood like that for some time, until Luffy elbowed Law into ribs. "Traffy?" The tattooed male grunted in response, too occupied by nuzzling his nose in his boyfriend's short hair. "There are mistletoes on the ceiling."

"You want a kiss because we're standing under one?"

The smaller male chuckled. "Nah, we managed no to stand under one, but it got me thinking, maybe we had to get some from here?"

Law glanced up at and just like Luffy had said there were countless small brooms – just like theirs - of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. "I doubt it, how are we supposed to take it from there? Besides, all points at which we took the plant had them put in one, easily accessible pile."

The other brunet wiggles his way out of Law's arms and after sending a small smirk towards his lower he skips away to the registry where after a short conversation he returns with a Cheshire cat grin and two mistletoe brooms in hands. "Told you so!"

The tall male raises his eyebrows confused. "What?"

Luffy raises the two mistletoes and add them to them to the batch they had already collected. "That was also a checkpoint! You just need to approach the registry and ask about the mistletoes in the ceiling and she gave me two of them and wished a nice game! We're finally finished!"

When four minutes later the two enter the room game had started in only six more couples are sitting inside, chatting between themselves quietly, batches – all smaller than theirs – put on the table by their teams name – basically just the names of the pair. Luffy undertakes the tiring job of putting the batch on the table and returns to where Law is sitting immediately, burying his cheek in the bigger chest, sighing with content.

"Do you think they will give us food soon?"

Law chuckled, slowly brushing his fingers through his lover's hair. "Yes, soon the rest of the couples will be back, they will tell us the results and we will go to eat the promised dinner."

Five minutes later Luffy had dozed off in his beloved's lap, missing how the rest of the couples came back and how the hushed conversations were dropped once the blond girl from the beginning walked in. he missed how everybody clapped for the winners of third place who collected seven mistletoes – and who won a decent sized box filled with candy – or how everyone clapped for the second place winners who managed to get eight mistletoes – and won a free day in the pool on the second floor. Luffy didn't even wake up when he and Law were announced as the winners because they found all of the mistletoes.

He did wake up when the invitation to dinner was once again repeated. Rubbing his eyes and sweetly yawning he walked with Law and the rest of the couples to the first floor he asked a question. "So who won?"

Law chuckled as he pecked Luffy's forehead. "We did. You were the only one so brilliant to ask about the mistletoes on the ceiling in the lobby."

Luffy poked his tongue at Law and grinned. "So how was my surprise?"

The taller man nuzzled his boyfriend's cheek with his nose and put a small kiss when he pulled back. "I _love_ it."

**A.N. I think midway this I changed my writing style… I'm sorry if there's a major jumping point there… I hope you enjoyed this! ^-^**


	3. Pasta

**A.N. A random prompt I found on tumblr, meaning this will be both there an on fanfiction page. (And yea, I do have tumblr, don't use it much, it just steals time with all those posts!) (my tumblr: under-that-sun) (yes, shameless advertising)**

**Prompt? Not gonna tell you now 'cause it will spoil the fic, if you **_**really**_** need to know check the end for notes.**

**Warnings: yaoi – man x man, ZoSan/SanZo, established relationship, misuse of alcohol basically fluff.**

**Word count: 1 160**

**Summary: It's the second day of Christmas. You know that day when no one really knows what do unless they have a big family they have to visit? How better to spend it then getting drunk of your ass with your loved one?**

_Pasta _

"No, no, no Marimo. This is _my _bottle." Sanji thrusts the green haired man a bottle of sake, shaking it along with his head. "This. This is _your_ bottle."

Zoro glances at the bottle of white wine the blond had huddled up to his chest and then at the ceramic bottle extended to him. Eyes focusing on blonde's face he lifts up his eyebrows. "Alright, I didn't mean to take your wine from you, I just wanted to see how much of it you drank to be so tipsy."

Sanji smirks patting Zoro's hair with his now free hand from which the green haired male just took the bottle from. "Didn't you wish to know. No way _I'm_ telling you."

The swordsman shakes his head taking a swing from the ceramic bottle he just retrieved from his boyfriend. "Are we cooking ourselves lunch or not? You said you will try to teach me something."

Cook's eyes focus back on the man in front of him and he grins. "Yes, yes, yes! You _have_ to learn making a decent pasta dish! Rice will not suffice! I know it's your favorite and traditional being half Japanese moss that you are, but I need you to know how to make something when you want to spoil me."

"Pfft, like I'm even going to do that."

Sanji turns back from the cabinets he had been shuffling through and glares half-heartedly at Marimo. "Yea, you will, you tried to do it last week and failed terribly, don't try t pretend it didn't happen. If you want to woo me, I will make sure you will do it nicely."

Zoro grumbles, but starts helping the blond with food preparation. He takes the pot from Sanji and fills three quarters of it with water, puts in a tea spoon of salt and a spoon of sunflower oil. After that comes the easiest part – putting the pot on the stove and turning the damned stove on. Of course even such job earns a scolding from the tipsy chef because the fire is too small. "It has to be big enough to warm water up in descent time."

All blond really does is take out the cooking ingredients out and put them on the table before he sits at their kitchen bar that separates living room and kitchen and with a spatula in one hand, a glass of wine in other, he starts commanding his lover what to do.

"Take the meat and wash it under a flow of room temperature water." Sanji swings his spatula back and forth. "The water is too hot! _Now_ it's okay, good Marimo."

Zoro frowns as he puts the meat on the cutting board, taking his bottle, taking a sip from it and turning at his boyfriend for further instructions. Sanji notices the attention back on him and continues to command. "Take out the frying pan and pour in enough oil for its bottom to be completed covered in it! Now put it on the stove and turn it on!"

The green haired man swiftly followed through the easy orders wondering why he ever found cooking hard. "Now take a knife and chop the meat into two on two centimeter cubes!" Oh, right, because of this Zoro didn't cook, Sanji was too picky.

Nevertheless, he tried cutting the meat into the same size cubes and immediately after that he pushed the meat pieces into the pan. "Put in a pinch of black pepper, half a pinch of red, no you moron! Less! Alright, now add half of that tea spoon of salt, yes that's enough. Take a leaf of basil and crush it between your fingers while holding it above the pan, yes, just like that. Now mix it all nicely. Put on a lid."

A delicious smell of almost cooked meat spread through the kitchen making Zoro's stomach grumble and Sanji giggle at the sound. "Mix the pasta. Tell me how it looks."

Zoro does exactly that. "They look pale."

The blond rolls his eyes. "Just taste one of them if it's cooked."

Swordsman snatches a piece of pasta and after a few blows to it, quickly gulps it down. "It's alright."

"Is its middle really cooked?" Zoro nods and it's all the confirmation the chef needs before continuing his commands. "Pour off the hot water, that's it, keep a firm touch on the lid and don't let it fall off. Now put the pot into the sink, lift the lid and pour cold water. That's about it, mix the past inside it. That seems to be enough. Pour off the water once more."

The green haired man puts the pot on the stove and turns off the meat, he pulls out a spoon he never really understood the use of, it was with some decent sized holes in it and he had to take out the meat out of pan to the pot while letting the fat run back into the frying pan.

"Now with the meat in the pot take the tomato ketchup and add five full spoons of it. Now mix it all together… And you can already serve it! Now put two plates on the table and the food. I hope to be wooed properly tonight."

Zoro rolls his eyes as he puts the needed plates on the table. "I think you will be too drunk to properly enjoy it."

A spatula lands on his head as Sanji sits down on the table putting down both his glass and weapon aside. The green haired man put in a portion for him and himself, lit a candle he had conveniently put in a middle before and started eating.

After several bits Sanji straightens up and smiles at Zoro. "This is really delicious."

The swordsman still a bit bitter for being commanded all process long frowns. "Yea, sure, whatever."

Suddenly he hears a sob and his eyes widen as he lifts them up to see red eyed Sanji, tears running down his cheeks. "You don't love me anymore, do you?!"

Zoro quickly scrambles on his feet, across the table and pulls the completely drunk blond into his arms and deposits them both on a light blue couch nearby. "I do! I really do! Stop talking nonsense!" He says as he plants kisses all over Sanji's face, panicking a bit and feeling at loss what to do."

The chef stops sobbing and looks into Zoro's green eyes with his own, slightly red ones. "You- you do?" He sobs out, fingers clenching his boyfriend's shirt.

The green haired man, for once being a bit tactful puts a small, sloppy kiss on Sanji's sour lips. "Of course I do, I make you food when you're too tired to make it yourself, I listen to your orders when they're more or less normal."

He gets swatted on his neck and Sanji smiles, only red eyes betraying something wrong happened minutes before. "You silly Marimo."

**Prompt: Person A and person B are tipsy and attempting to cook;**

**A.N. I feel like this turned out to be Person A is drunk and Person B has to cook by Person's A orders... :D**

**I still hope everyone enjoyed! I'm not going to say until next year, because I hope to update something before then ;}See you soon! (hopefully)**


End file.
